


Never Enough Time

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Evinyatar15:<br/>Blaise/Severus (mainly because I've been wanting to read this ship). Severus knows Blaise's mother. Blaise gets the wrong idea. (could be established relationship/affair, but definitely needn't be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evinyatar15](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evinyatar15).



Blaise hadn't noticed it the first time. Too eager to have what he'd wanted for years. After, it was too much effort to do more than cling to him before falling asleep. The Headmaster had admonished him for it the next morning.

He hadn't noticed it the second time, either, too eager to rediscover his new lover.

But the third time, his eyes roamed the headmaster's room, soon drawn to the silver frame on the man's bedside table. His hand reached for it before he could help himself.

"Severus…why do you have a photograph of yourself and my mother?"

The headmaster paused while dressing and raised an eyebrow. "You cannot think you are the only lover I have ever had?"

Blaise paled. "Lover?"

"Before she married your father. Left me for him, in fact. Even with Malfoy backing, I was not so good a catch."

"And…they dated before they married?"

"No. She seemed in quite a rush to marry. I believe it was less than a month later."

Blaise closed his eyes. “Did I ever tell you…I was born…premature?”

“Oh?” Severus sounded bored, buttoning his shirt once more.

“Except…I wasn’t.” He was watching Severus now, waiting the sign the man understood. “One of those things people say when a child was probably conceived out of wedlock…”

Severus had stilled, though his face was as blank as he could make it. “Oh?”

Blaise’s voice was soft now. “When I was younger, I wanted your hands. Imagine my joy when my fingers turned out so long and slender…” He stared down at the hands in question. “I always wondered. Did you ever meet my father?” Severus shook his head. “He was very dark-skinned. Mother always said I took after her side of the family. But…I’m even lighter than her.”

“Are you?” The words were terse.

“Yes,” he said softly, wondering what Severus would say.

The headmaster was silent for a long time. “You should leave, Blaise.”

It wasn’t what Blaise expected. “What?”

“The war…will not end well. I want you safe. The battle will happen soon. I don’t want you here when it does. Leave. There is a cottage…” He moved across the room, and Blaise watched him, alarmed. Severus handed him a small figurine. “If you need to leave, activate it by tapping it with your wand and saying, ‘Prince.’”

“But…”

The headmaster gave him no chance to say more. He pulled his chin up and kissed him. “Stay safe,” he said softly, then pushed the boy from his rooms, never giving him the chance to speak.

The attack came two days later. Blaise did as he had been told, using the Portkey to travel to the cottage, and waiting for Severus to appear. He was the only thing he had left to live for.


End file.
